


Pizza and Garlic Bread and Chocolate Cake

by Regalness_665



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalness_665/pseuds/Regalness_665
Summary: Trixie gets hungry.





	Pizza and Garlic Bread and Chocolate Cake

“Maze, I’m hungry.”

Mazikeen stops sparring with her tackling dummy to look at Trixie. 

“Ok? Then go eat something.” She rolls her eyes and resumes sparring.

“But, Maaazzee” 

Maze stops sparring again to face Trixie, “What?”

“I don't know how to cook and there’s nothing to eat in this house and I’m gonna STARVE if you don't feed me.”

Maze threw her knives at the nearest wall, realizing that this fight session was now over.

“You know, in hell, there is this guy who was a cannibal and he is forced to eat his own flesh for all of eternity.”

Trixie giggled, “Ewww, that’s gross. I’m hungry, but I don’t want to eat myself.”

“Well then, what do you want to eat?”

Trixie thought for a moment before loudly declaring, “I want pizza! With garlic bread and chocolate cake!”

\---

Two hours later, Chloe opens the door to find at least a dozen pizza boxes lying around the house. Trixie runs from her place on the couch to greet her mother. Maze follows with a slice of pizza still in hand.

“Mommy, you’re home!”

Careful to avoid her chocolate-covered face, Chloe presses a kiss to her daughter’s forehead. 

“Hey monkey… what happened here?”, Chloe asks gesturing to mess.

“I got hungry, so we ordered pizza.”

“13 boxes of pizza? With garlic bread? AND 2 cakes?”

Chloe then turns to Maze, who is grabbing another piece of garlic bread from a box on the counter.

“What? I got hungry too.”

**Author's Note:**

> First story I've written and posted. Tell me if you liked it... or if you didn't. Whatever works.


End file.
